


drinks, dreams and dating

by pb_nj



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: College AU, M/M, med student Nico, pre-med Levi, slight magic mike references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pb_nj/pseuds/pb_nj
Summary: Taryn brings Levi clubbing and this club is no ordinary one, especially when 3am hits and shirts are flying.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	drinks, dreams and dating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fabulousfairytales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/gifts), [orangefriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/gifts).



> This is inspired by two [schmicoadventcalendar2020](http://schmicoadventcalendar.tumblr.com) Tumblr posts by fabulousfairytales and orangefriday, which you guys have to check out AND follow!
> 
> Like right now! 
> 
> [College AU](https://schmicoadventcalendar.tumblr.com/post/637124065592803328/december-10th-college-au-nico-had-looked-forward) meets [Magic Mike AU](https://schmicoadventcalendar.tumblr.com/post/637305365849161728/december-12th-stripper-au-levi-still-asked) both by fabulousfairytales

Levi was cramming, he was cramming for an exam that was months away but after the last one where he nearly got 90%.. Well that was not good enough when there are more excellent students in his class.

“Schmitt, you will never would have truly lived college if you don’t black out just once.” Taryn pulls Levi away by the backrest of his computer chair, the other trying to get a hold of the edge of his desk.

“Taryn, I have blacked out, remember? Like 5 times in just 3 months.”

“Blacking out during our ‘bitching about professors night in’ does not count. Levi, come on we haven’t been to a club in nearly 6 months. We deserve a break and the college is giving free tickets to Octagon with 1 free drink. Levi, we need to go!”

“Lady, we are not normal college students. We are pre-med students in our final year, we’ve had our clubbing and blacking out in freshman year and if we take one of those freebies, that means we’re gonna be in a sea of freshmen in their first clubbing escapade.”

Taryn crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. “Everyone in the college is using those freebies where they can, tone it down a little, Mr. Senior.”

“No, no.. You don’t get it, last time we took a freebie ticket a freshman came up to me and asked me what I was doing there in that club. I am not having another just barely gone legal tweenie judge me again.”

“I’m gonna tell Casey you were the one who accidentally flushed his $50 loofa down the toilet and had to call the plumber at 3am when all he wanted was to take a sh-”

Levi gasped, covering Taryn’s mouth with his hands, “You wouldn’t dare! And why would anyone spend $50 on a loofa anyways! Did he even realise that was extortion?”

“Do me a favour and at least use that black leather pants I got you last Christmas. Your butt looks good in that.”

“Black leather pants just to pass out?”

“Pass out in style.”

***

Levi has indeed forgotten how much fun it was just to dance out the stress, have fun and get stupidly inebriated with his friends and realised.. He did deserve this night out. 

What he forgot is generally most pre-med students have their exams and deadlines at different times than most of the curriculum in the college. So he’s at least managed to avoid the judging freshman, snorting at the fact that a senior is still taking advantage of the free tickets every now and then. They’ll know soon enough that the only thing you gain in college after 4 years are heavier eyebags and emptier pockets.

Levi’s favourite song started and he didn’t care that he wasn’t even dancing in beat anymore. He’s had at least 6 shots and beer in between to even care just how badly he’s dancing when the music stopped and was replaced by a sound of a siren.

“What’s going on?” He shouts in Taryn’s ear and the girl all but just pushed Levi to the front of the DJ stage and starts shouting.

“That was my favourite song! They stopped it for a fire drill?”

“Just watch!” 

The siren sounds stopped and some sort of sultry EDM music started when two girls and two guys, Levi noted he remembers them working the bar earlier, came up on stage and the howling and shouts got louder.

And then they all started dancing as if they'd rehearsed the routine and soon enough Levi was looking up at a tall, too hot to be legal, arms for days, could look like a Kpop star bartender, literally body rolling just right in front of him. The guy had a smirk while dancing his routine, which in hindsight is more of sexy sways and hip jutting but nevertheless the four bartenders were all in sync and the guy in front of him was the hottest.

Sexy bartender was looking out towards the crowd before setting his eyes on Levi and winks. Then the next thing Levi knows is sexy bartender pulling his top off and flinging it to the side. Levi would have blushed if he can but he's too drunk to do that and doesn't realize how oddly turned on and mesmerised he is with the guy.

As if remembering where he is, he starts and howls, urging the group of bartenders on and that got sexy bartender’s attention again. The guy was now reaching towards something by his foot that Levi didn’t notice at first place and sexy bartender crouched by Levi with a devilish smirk, “Open your mouth.”

Levi stood rock still, trying to decipher if he heard it right before Taryn shoved him, “Levi go!”

So Levi opened his mouth and sexy bartender started tipping what he seems to think is a tequila bottle with a spout, pouring the drink in Levi’s mouth.. Probably a shot and a half worth too. 

“Good boy.” Sexy bartender winks again and is off to start pouring shots for the other audiences. Levi shot Taryn a glance but she was already whistling at one of the girls who also took of her shirt sometime along the way and is just in pants and a red bra.

“So this is why you wanted to come to this bar badly!” He shout-whispered in Taryn’s ear and she all but just smiled before the girl bartender was pouring a drink in Taryn’s mouth.

The weird nearly strip show didn’t last long, it was at least just 5 minutes long and then the dancing continued again. At this point, Levi is so ridiculously drunk that he can’t stay balanced enough to keep staying on the dance floor.

Excusing himself, he moved away from the crowd and tried to make his way out of the club for some fresh air. With a lot of stumbling and near misses of hitting his head on the wall, he managed to get out to the main entrance.

He didn’t realise how much he was sweating when the cold air hit his skin but it felt refreshing. Now that he isn’t dancing, he realises just how intoxicated he really is and he needs to get home soon or he feels he’s gonna pass out against this wall and fuck, where is his phone? He needs to get Taryn home too.

“Excuse me, are you okay?” A voice came from beside Levi and he moves his head too quickly that he slipped off the wall and nearly met the ground if not for the strong arms that held him in place. He looks up and he recognises the guy from earlier.

“Hey… You’re sexy bartender! Wow, you’re so much more handsome up close and pretty too. How can someone be handsome and pretty? I don’t think I’m either but I think I have pretty eyes. Do you think I have pretty eyes?”

The bartender himself finds that he doesn’t even know what to say to this bumbling guy in his arms he’s been trying to hold up the whole time except that… He’s cute... Cute and is exactly his type. 

He remembers him during their 3am routine awhile ago, front stage, staring up at him with this awestruck expression and all of a sudden he was going along with the crowd and he looked so adorable that he just had to give him some attention, although he probably caused this guy to be even drunker by pouring him alcohol way more than he should have intended.

“Levi.. Where are.. Levi! There you are, we need to go. Fuck I’m not feeling well.”

“Taryn? Okay hang in there.” Levi peels himself away from the sexy bartender and supports Taryn who was heaving in her drunkenness. He didn’t know how he managed to even flag a taxi down while his world still kept spinning, sexy bartender forgotten as he helped Taryn in the taxi.

***

“So…” Levi taps his fingers on Taryn’s legs that are currently resting on his lap. They’re supposed to be studying for a midterm which in essence wouldn’t be in two months but that’s not enough for students like them. But rather than studying, tonight they’re on Levi’s bed, Taryn sprawled horizontally and watching Friends on Levi’s laptop.

“Shut up wait, I like this bit.” Taryn holds a hand up and waits for the first ‘PIVOT!’ from Ross and she starts laughing as if it’s the first time she’s seen it, Levi swears this is probably the 8th time they’ve seen this episode. “Okay, yes, hello what’s up?”

“Soooo my birthday is coming up aaand you know that’s the day the college usually gives out free tickets and it just so happens to be Octagon that day….”

“Oh my god you want to go back there?! Yes! I knew you’d like it. The show got you didn’t it?”

“I- it was part of it but you know, it’s.. I had a lot of fun there and yeah okay, the strip show was also good I mean we got given at least 2 shots for free during the strip show."

“Oh so you’re in for the free drinks. Smart. Okay we’re going and we’re taking the gang with us.”

And so on the night of Levi’s birthday, they’re queueing up outside of the club all excited and already buzzing from pre-drinks at Taryn’s dorm. Levi is in high spirits and catches the eye of a familiar looking person as he walked past their group. His eyes falling on Levi and he isn’t sure if it’s just the lighting but he thinks the guy stopped in his tracks for a bit before walking on. He watches the bartender greet the bouncer before he’s let in.

“Oh my god he’s that guy. The bartender stripper dude who basically dunked the whole thing in your mouth.”

“Taryn, a little more context for our friends here please.”

“Oh but they’ll need to experience it themselves the first time too, don’t wanna spoil first timer surprise.”

***

“Happy Birthday Levi!” Two hours in and the whole gang is already into their third rounds of shots. The tall, handsome bartender pops by their side by the bar, lining up glasses and filling them up. Levi didn’t pay him any attention, looking out at the dance floor. He isn’t drunk enough to lose the shyness and start dancing yet but he doesn’t want to get drunk too early on and miss out on a good night. 

“On me! Bottoms up guys!” Levi hears a sultry, low voice next to him and he sees the bartender pushing the shot glasses towards them. The guy raises his own shot glass and clinks it with the one Levi just took, “Happy Birthday. Hope you enjoy the show later.” He winks at Levi before heading over to another group that was flagging his attention.

“Wow, they’re really nice here.” He half shouts to his friends and they all just gave him a knowing look. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing. Someone must have favourites here.” Casey snickers and downs his shot. Levi doesn’t get it and was about to ask when Taryn’s song started playing and she pulled Levi to the dance floor.

The rest of the night was spent dancing and then taking a break in between. At one point Casey even sneaked out to get himself a snack from the Mcdonald’s just by the corner and smuggled some fries in his bag. “We are not paying extortionate amounts of money to buy a single chip in this club.”

“Try and get Levi to bat his eyelashes at that bartender again.” Dahlia teases, quirking a brow over at Levi. She doesn’t actually drink nor normally goes to clubs and go dancing but she’s here for Levi and is more than happy to sip juice and watch their bags. And the need someone to make sure everyone gets home safe at the end of the night. They do have that midterm coming up next week.

“He only did that because he heard it’s my birthday and.. We’ll all be getting free drinks later anyways, if we time our placs by the stage right.”

“Nope, I actually saw another group shouting out someone’s 21st birthday and he just ignored them. Maybe if you show a collarbone, we might get fancy peanuts.”

“Guys, shut up. You're reading too much into it. Maybe he just likes our group because we're not as crazy as the rest of them. Which means, we need to be more drunk."

"Yeah, sure." They all gave each other meaningful looks and then the music stopped and the siren sounds started. 

"Shoot! We missed our timing!" Taryn groaned, grabbing Levi and Casey with her as she tried to make it to the dance floor but no way would they be able to make it front stage again. They managed just halfway front but there were about at least 20 people in front of them.

On cue, the four bartenders came up on stage and started doing their dance. Soon enough the crowd was screaming louder when they all started taking their tops off. 

“Now I know why Taryn keeps coming back here. I bet you her favourite is that brunette by the end.” Cassie shouts into Levi’s ear and he looks at his best friend who was trying her best to squeeze through the crowd just to get to the front stage by said brunette.

Levi stayed where they were, he can’t really be bothered to fight the crowd just to get a closer glimpse of sexy bartender.. Even if in all honesty, he really wants to.

Of course, the bartenders started pouring drinks in the audiences’ mouths but sexy bartender at one point stopped as if trying to look for someone in the crowd. His eyes met Levi’s and he smirks before getting off the stage, ignoring the people trying to get his attention. Levi stood rooted to his spot, eye contact with the bartender never breaking and all of a sudden he was right in front of Levi, smiling down at him.

“I was looking for you.” He tips the bottle towards Levi, the spout nearly by his mouth. “Come on, it’s your birthday.”

“Do you treat everyone whose birthday it is like this all the time?” Levi doesn’t know what compelled him to ask, maybe he is a lot drunker than he thinks.

“Maybe I have favourites.” Bartender winks and keeps nudging the bottle towards Levi. There was at least 3 shots worth in the bottle and he could feel eyes on them even if the other three bartenders were still on the stage. Feeling conscious, he opened his mouth and let sexy bartender pour the bottle empty into his mouth. He didn’t anticipate how strong that one was and he tried to pass it off and he was feeling tears in his eyes, luckily it was too dark to notice.. He hopes. He looks up at the bartender and the guy smirks at him before turning around and walking away from Levi. 

“What was that?!” Taryn finds them, face shocked and amused at the same time. “I’ve been to this club so many times but not once did that guy or any of the bartenders ever sought someone out in the crowd. I think….. He’s interested, Schmitt.”

“Taryn, stop. Let’s not get into that and besides..” He looks around and watches sexy bartender making his way back behind the bar, entertaining the group of girls following behind him like some fangirls, charming smile and all. “Someone like that…. Will never go for someone like me.”

***

Levi is drunk, like, trip on air and he will fall and pass out on the floor drunk. The drink he got after the strip show but not really strip show finally got to him. Plus, Taryn kept pushing cocktails towards him… Drunk Levi never refuses drinks.

“I gotta pee!” He manages his way out of the dancing crowd again, waving at Dahlia sitting by their table. He’s trying to make his way to the bathroom and the next thing he felt was that he was flying….. Or perhaps to a more sober person, his face is about to meet the ground if not for arms catching him and keeping him up.

“Will I have to catch you like this every time you come to the club?” 

The voice was deep and sexy and wow that went straight to Levi’s groin and he isn’t even actually straight. He makes out the sexy bartender in his drunken haze and he feels the strong arms enveloped around him securely.

“Youuuu… You got me drunk.. So drunk… You know that?” Levi giggles, prodding a finger clumsily on sexy bartender’s chest. “And I am having sooooo much fun. You should be rewarded for being a great dancer and getting me drunk.”

“Oh yeah and what’s that?”

“This.” Without a beat, Levi places a hand behind the bartender’s neck and pulls him down in a sloppy kiss. The taller man didn’t even hesitate and started kissing back, arms tightening around Levi’s waist. If Levi was the least bit sober right now, he'd probably be amazed at how good of a kisser the bartender is and be dreadfully shy at how the kiss feels more like a make out session in the middle of a club. 

The kiss was soon joined by teeth and tongue and Levi doesn’t even know who was nibbling whose lips and whose tongue pushing against whose. All Levi knows is that, this was probably one of the best kisses, if not the best, he’s ever experienced. 

He could feel the bartender slowly moving forward, leading Levi to clumsily walk backwards until they hit a wall, their lips never separated the whole time. The bartender was a lot taller than he anticipated and to deepen the kiss, he had to tiptoe and cling his arms around the other man’s neck. He could feel the bartender’s hands move from his waist to his hips, squeezing tightly. A gasp escapes from Levi when the taller man grabs his hips to pull him against the other’s and wait, did he just feel the bartender’s-..

"Nico! Break's over we need you back!"

"Fuck." The bartender breaks the kiss, looking like that's the last thing he wanted to do as his eyes rake along Levi's face. 

"I'll catch you later." He drops a peck Levi's lips before turning away to go back behind the bar. 

Levi leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath as he looks at the bartender’s retreating back. Drunk as he is, he was going to forget what happened the next day. 

***

"Schmitt…… Are you alive?"

"If I say no, will you leave me alone?" Levi puts a pillow over his head. Maybe if he closed his eyes, his stomach won't turn over and he won't have to get out of bed to throw up. 

"That means you had fun and the fact you had your tongue down that bartender's throat.. You _definitely_ had a lot of fun." Taryn plops herself heavily on the edge of Levi's bed, not really caring that it'll jostle him. 

"Stoooop! My head hurts-... What do you mean I had my tongue down a bartender's throat?" He sits up and the world starts spinning. Okay, he needs to run to the bathroom now and that's exactly what he does, tripping on his shoes along the way.

Why does he forget that morning after the drunken night and how much he suffers he never knows but he swears this… This _really_ is the last time he will drink like that especially that apparently he's gone and kissed a stranger. 

"Oh my god Levi!" 

He hears from outside and he couldn't be bothered to figure out what she's oh my godding about when he feels like the only thing left he can throw up are his intestines, he really doesn’t care about anything else.

"Levi! Hurry up! You need to see this!" Taryn bangs on the door this time and Levi is this close to shoving Taryn's head down his toilet instead. 

"Taryn, I smell like puke and still in the middle of puking so whatever that is can definitely wait."

"I think you need to save whatever you have left to puke because you will be puking when I show you this." Levi groans, washing his face and brushing his teeth quickly. That helped a bit. 

"What? What what what? What's so important that you have to be so annoying?"

"I'm gonna ignore that because I love you and care for your existence…. So we have our med student buddies assignments just when you had your head down the toilet and I have this Jo Wilson. Pretty, not my type but you got a Nico Kim…….. So I did some digging for you and guess who Nico Kim is."

She turns her phone screen towards Levi and the only thing he registers at first was a Facebook profile, then he leans in and squints harder and…."Fuck me."

Levi does go and puke again after that. 

Moments later, he's feeling a lot better and Taryn is making pancakes and bacon for him, his hangover cure or so he likes to believe. 

"How much more will the world show me it hates me? And how.. Medical school students are not allowed to look that hot. And.. How is that guy stripping in a club be the same person as this?!" He's been staring at Nico's Facebook profile for over half an hour now. His picture is just a closed smiling selfie of him. He barely posts but when he does, it's mostly about his cat and whatever exam is beating him up at the moment. Levi even went on his Instagram but it's private save for his half naked profile picture on top of a hill or mountain or whatever. Levi thinks Nico's Instagram profile will mostly be thirst traps judging by the profile picture.

"Hey, don’t judge. Maybe the guy just really likes dancing… or stripping. But besides that the fact that you kissed him too, a med student by day, stripper by night. Never thought you've had it in you Glasses, I'm proud."

"I can't even remember that so take that pride and shove it out the window. Ugh, this is so embarrassing! I wish you'd never told me I kissed him! Now it's gonna be an awkward buddy session and I will never be able to get tips from him about surviving med school or HOW to get into med school."

"Levi, you get into med school by passing your exams-"

"Yes, just like every other pre-med student. Remember we have to be different and we joined this buddy system so we can learn from our seniors. And now… Now I ended up with a buddy who I made out with last night? Quite possibly against his will and that he's just being nice and polite to kiss me back so the club doesn't lose patrons."

"Um, you don't remember the kiss but I do. He was pretty much into it. He would've fucked you against that wall if he could. Oh and by kissing I mean full blown make out and if he didn't like it, he'd have had no problem carrying you and throwing you out the club… Maybe it's fate." Taryn wiggles her eyebrows as she passes a plate of pancake and bacon towards him. 

"See that's the thing, I don't remember and you can very well make up stories to save my ego." He takes a bite of a bacon strip, raising a brow at Taryn.

"Oh and the free drinks and the fact he sought you out from the stage to give you yet another drink isn't enough of a signal to think maybe he finds you hot?" Taryn joins him this time, with a plate of her own but the little devil that she is still plucked a bacon strip from Levi's plate. Levi mercilessly swatted her hand. 

"All I'm saying is that some bartenders use the fact that some patrons find them hot and use it to their advantage to get sales. And…. You know what they say about clubs when the light turns on…….. Think we can exchange buddies?"

"Heck no. I definitely don't want to miss out on some potential good entertainment."

"You're evil."

***

Nico contacts Levi via email first, as should really be done and not like what Taryn did and added Jo Wilson on all social media she can find of her and contacted her on her Twitter DMs. He replied with a formal and quick agreement to meet.

They're planning to meet at a cafe near their college dorms and Levi still cannot believe the fact that sexy bartender is a med student. How does he do it?

Levi wasn’t sure whether to come early or just on time or be late. It's gonna be awkward whichever way. The more professional approach was to arrive on time but Levi couldn't even sleep with the idea of meeting Nico and he got ready too early but staying in his dorm room was too suffocating. So now, he's at a nearby bench, fidgeting and checking the time every 30 seconds. When it was nearly a minute to their meeting time, he made his way to the front of the cafe and bumped into someone solid.

"Oh sorry I-.. Oh hello there we meet again." Nico's way more handsome face now that he sees him in the daylight, is way too close for Levi and so he steps back and nods.

"Hi.. Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you.. Again. I just wanted to be on time." He rubs a hand at the back of his neck, bowing his head because he can feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. 

"Well, after you?" Nico's velvet voice shouldn't affect Levi like this and so he scurries inside and waits for Nico to follow after. 

The club lights or lack thereof really didn't do him justice now that Levi takes a closer look. He definitely is one of the most good looking person he's seen. 

He follows Nico to a table and the sits opposite him. The look on Nico's confused face makes Levi want to bolt and run when he realises the med student probably isn't a stalker like Taryn and him and might not realise it was Levi he was meeting. 

"Oh.. Um.. I'm Levi… Levi Schmitt, your pre-med buddy." 

Nico's eyes widened for a fragment of a second before clearing his throat and chuckling, "Well what do you know. This.. Is a bit awkward."

"Right?! Tell me about it! I mean I kinda stalked you on Facebook or my friend stalked you for me so I did have some time to process but-"

"Levi." Nico cuts him off with a stern voice and Levi sat back, unsure what to do with the sudden tense atmosphere.

"I hope you don't judge me by what I do to make ends meet. Well, honestly, I don't care what you or anyone else thinks.. I needed that job to go through med school and I'm not embarrassed by it."

Levi's jaw drops, mouth moving to try and comprehend what Nico was on about, "I.. Oh.. No! No, I'm not judging you for what you're doing part time or.. No, no.. I'm not.. I just.. It's awkward because I kissed you last that night and apparently inappropriately and.. I don't even really remember it." He bites his lip, trying to avert his eyes by grabbing the menu on the table and pretending to read it. 

Nico, on the other hand, can't help but smirk at the guy in front of him. He's even cuter now that he's sober and he can actually see him. Definitely his type. 

"Sorry, I just.. People tend to judge my part time job when they find out I'm in med school but it pays well and I get a lot of tips that pays my groceries. So… You don't remember huh?" His smirks grows, realising that Levi's finger has been on the same place in the menu but his eyes have been scanning the whole thing up and down for about the third time now. The mention of the kiss made the pre-med student look up, his doe eyes wide and blinking. _Cute._

"I'm...really sorry about that. It must've been so inappropriate and I know I'm making an excuse by saying I don't remember but I really don't. But it's not an excuse for me to ignore the fact that I did that… I'm sure you were a great kisser and all just.. I.. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. I get that all the time." Nico smiles genuinely and takes a copy of his own menu. "Listen, let's order our drinks and actually do what we're supposed to do. Get you into med school."

What Nico doesn't tell him is that he gets a lot of advances, like a lot. But it's only Levi he’s ever welcomed and kissed back out of all the people who tried to hit on him. And what he'd done with Levi actually got him a scolding with his manager but… He doesn't regret one thing. 

He steals a glance up at Levi, watching him secretly, _So he doesn't remember that kiss. Guess I'll have to remind him then,_ "Challenge accepted."

"Sorry? What was that?"

"Nothing.. Just.. we'll get you into med school in no time." With that, Nico gives Levi a smile before calling for a nearby waiter.

***

Nico turns out to be the best buddy in giving Levi the confidence to make it into med school. Levi knows he has to study a lot but it takes more than good grades to be seen as interesting enough in the interviews. 

They ended up becoming good friends after the first meeting. Levi got to know Nico more than just what he does as a part time job. He found out that Nico got inspired to become a surgeon because he was saved as a teenager by one when he had an accident during a sports game, "I wouldn't be walking if it wasn't for her. And even after I started my physiotherapy, she'd pop in every now and then to check on me."

Levi also found out that Nico is a closet chick flick fan and likes to debate about characters he watches. He also is very much a dudebro when he isn't spending his time studying or working, he's at the gym or hiking. He once invited Levi and just as he asked, Levi tripped on air. "I think…. That's a no?" 

"I would be annoyed but I would say it definitely is a no. I'd like to live long enough to become a surgeon."

Eventually, they started going over each other's places. Nico took the same pre-med classes as Levi and gave tips on what comes up on exams. Levi, on the other hand, likes to watch Nico study. He's, not surprisingly, very organised in his studying habits and he believes if he spends more time with Nico, he'd pick it up somehow. 

Tonight, the gang was camping in the living room because they all need to make sure none of them fall asleep while studying and it saves from having to go into each other’s rooms to ask for help.

Someone knocked on the door and Levi wasn't sure if he was expecting anyone but he opened the door to a smiling Nico, holding up two take away bags. 

"I remember you said everyone was burning the midnight oil so I brought refreshments." Before Levi can even say anything, everyone else had jumped up and are taking the bags from Nico.

"Umm.. I am so sorry for their behaviour. Come on in. They've taken hold the big sofa so it's the bean bags for us or the too small armchair we won’t fit in.”

"Lifesaver! You're a lifesaver Kim!" Taryn shouts when Nico walks in before she starts digging into some fries. 

"I also got halal ones for Dahlia watch out the ones you're taking or else she won’t have her share." Levi looks back at Nico with a small and proud smile, he really is so sweet and the fact the gang likes him a lot despite him actually being senior to them. 

"Thanks, I know they look like hungry hyenas right now but they appreciate it."

"I've been there and you all need a little boost. I won't be a good buddy if I didn't know how to take care of you guys."

"Correction, I'm your buddy not them.. But still thanks."

They sit down on the bean bags by the floor, using the armchair as a back rest. "Hey, I take care of the people you care about too okay?" 

"You're unbelievable sweet, you know that?" Levi looks up at him and Nico is way closer than he thought. He could count Nico's lashes with every blink and Nico's eyes did not just drop on Levi's lips right?

"Levi! Get your ass over here or we'll take it all!" Casey calls over then they heard a slap. They looked towards the trio and Casey was rubbing his head and Dahlia and Taryn seemed to be talking with their eyes which kept bouncing in the direction of where Nico and Levi were sitting. 

"Don't worry, his favorite is actually still on its way, got it delivered here because it wasn't along the way coming to yours." Nico smiles down at Levi and seriously his heart is beating way too fast and Nico is too close and he smells amazing and… 

"So what were you working on?" 

"Oh." Levi snaps back and shakes his head, opening the page he was just making notes on. "It's this exam by Professor Thompson and he's annoying because he never has any specific topics."

"No, he doesn't but he actually does 6 chapters he likes to quiz on every year. And he likes to ask questions that throw you off. Like this one…" Nico leans in closer, throwing an arm behind Levi and resting it on the sofa they're resting against. 

They kept talking quietly, while Nico kept giving tips not realising that Nico's arm has fallen from the sofa and is now lightly curled around from Levi's back to his side, fingers lightly grazing against Levi's hip. They didn't notice but the three in the room definitely did and secretly smirked amongst themselves. 

The hours went by fast and eventually the Taryn, Casey and Dahlia gave up on studying anymore and went to bed. Nico had been trying to convince Levi to go to bed at this point but Levi won’t be Levi if he wasn’t stressing and burning himself out. 

“Leev, seriously, first thing about being a doctor is to have enough rest so you can save lives and not stab a life.”

“Just one more chapter. Just one more.. And I will sleep. I promise.”

Nico sighs from where he’s standing up and crosses his arms. Levi definitely looks disheveled and not in the way Nico would have wanted to have caused. His eyes are red and can barely keep them open. 

“Okay that’s it.” He walks over, stepping behind Levi and wraps his arms around the pre-med student’s waist, pulling him up high enough for the smaller man to actually dangle off of the floor. “Let go of the book Levi.”

“You know, I would be so pissed off with you right now if I wasn’t so tired and brain fried.” Levi gives up and drops the book on the floor, allowing Nico to actually carry him like that, hanging from Nico’s hold all the way to his bedroom. 

Nico drops him gently on his bed and Levi doesn’t realise how exhausted he was until his head has hit the pillow. He registers the dip on the other side of his bed and squints his eyes open to watch Nico get under the covers and then pulling the covers over Levi.

“Sleep and I’m staying over because not only is it 5am but I am making sure you are actually going to sleep.” Nico lays on his side and as if it’s the most natural thing in the world, pulls Levi to him and makes him cuddle against his body.

Levi was too tired to protest and be embarrassed and too sleepy to actually pay attention to how much his heart was beating against his chest. He was also too exhausted to hear Nico’s own ranging heartbeat even with his ear laying right on Nico’s chest.

***

Levi has actually never gone back to the club out of respect for Nico, really. He knows Nico wouldn’t mind but he sees Nico a lot more differently now than just the sexy bartender at the club. Now that they're getting closer, he knows Nico is determined in his goal of becoming a surgeon and why he is working in the club is actually impressive. The very reason he is working part time there is because his parents have not supported his career choice. They wanted him to be part of the family law firm and Nico wanted to prove the point that he did not need his parents’ money to achieve his dreams. 

Nico shared that to Levi when the pre-med student stayed the night in Nico’s apartment after a long day of studying together. Levi really saw Nico in a new light then, someone who is willing to work and toil for his goals. He somehow felt guilty for some of the thoughts he’s had when he first met Nico but now, he’s glad to have known Nico deeply the way he did.

Also, even if he doesn't admit it to himself and he will die before he does… He actually feels the little green monster inside growling when he imagines Nico up that stage for everyone to hungrily gaze at. Nope, he does not want to entertain that idea. Guys like Nico do not go for guys like Levi. 

But he can’t help the way his heart flutters when Nico smiles at him, more so when Nico actually cares for him. He’s not sure if the other buddy pairs are as close as Nico and Levi are. Taryn and Jo seem to just be professional with each other and Casey and Dahlia never bothered to sign up for the buddy system. 

He’s been spending his waking moments (when he isn’t studying), talking to Nico or texting Nico. Sometimes it is about school but mostly it’s about mundane things like what Levi had for breakfast, how fast Nico hiked today and selfies. Should buddies be sending good night selfies to each other? Also, Levi will not admit and definitely will very much bring this one to his grave too, the amount of times he’s gotten hot and bothered over a shirtless Nico selfie. 

So Levi is not only stressing on pre-med exams and trying to make sure he gets into med school, he is also trying not to like his buddy anymore than he does. _And nope I am also not admitting this one as well!_

He is currently waiting for Nico outside of the club. It’s early evening and Nico was just getting off shift. The club is a bar slash restaurant during the day and apparently Nico’s shifts have moved to the afternoon lately, something about his manager giving him time off for college. It’s much more tame as he’s basically just waiting tables as opposed to working the bar and doing that strip show at night when it turned into a club.

“Hey wanna come in for a bit? I’m just gonna change out of the waiter uniform, drinks and snacks on me.” Nico pops his head out of the entrance door and smiles. He doesn’t even wait for Levi to say anything. Just grabs his hands and drags him in the club. 

It’s weird, it’s more well-lit than he remembers and they’re actually playing soothing music. What was the dance floor is currently accommodated by tables and chairs. The stage that usually has the DJ booth is covered and strategically decorated by vases of varying heights to hide it better. There were customers but not a lot.

“Stay here a bit and I’ll be back soon. Link can you hook up Levi a drink and a snack for me?” Nico was waving towards a man who was manning the booth. Levi recalls him vaguely. 

Link drops the tray of food and drink in front of Levi just as he sat by the barstool, “Hey man, here you go. Club sandwich and diet coke. Nice to meet you, I’m Link, Nico’s manager. Really nice to finally see the face to the name.” 

Link offered his hand and Levi respectfully took it to shake, “You know me?”

“Of course! Nico talks about you a lot. And by a lot I mean like, every single second. At one point I could even hear your name without Nico around.” 

“Oh.” Levi blushes at that, not really sure what to take of that information. He talks about Nico to his friends a lot too but they’ve figured out he’s already crushing on the guy even if he vehemently denies it.

“I mean, Nico was raking in the money and sales during the club shifts. But he’s given up on that now and has asked to be moved to the afternoon shift. His fans weren’t happy but.. I did the same thing when I met Amelia. I still work the club but didn’t do the strip show. You kinda have to do it out of respect for your partner.”

“Link!” Nico comes out of nowhere, with a deer caught in headlights expression. Levi, on the other hand, was reeling and confused with what he heard. Nico….. Asked to change shifts? 

“I thought your manager gave you the nights off to focus on college?” Levi looks up at Nico and the taller man swears that his confused, wide-eyed look is just as adorable as well… Every single Levi look. 

“Dude, you haven’t..? Oh shit. I.. I will.. Umm. Excuse myself and umm…” Link holds up a finger wordlessly before doing a 180 turn and walking away.

“What’s going on?” Levi’s brows furrowed and not really understanding happening. In a way, he thinks he has an idea but he really does not want to get his hopes up. But seeing Nico fidget and bite his lips, looking at Levi and then away from Levi and back again, it makes Levi just want to hope. Maybe even just a little.

“Let’s talk outside? I’m done now so.” Nico, for the second time that day, just carefully took Levi’s hand in his and guides him out of the club.

They stayed silent for a good while, just walking while holding hands. Levi doesn’t know when, but their fingers eventually have intertwined along the way and he doesn’t want to ever let go of that big hand in his.

They found themselves outside of Levi’s apartment building and they quietly made their way up to the apartment. 

“I think the guys are out, do you want a drink?” Levi’s back was facing Nico, suddenly feeling awkward and tense when the door closed.

“Levi..” He doesn’t turn around and just plays with this fingers, drooping his head down. He hears footsteps coming closer and he had to fight off a gasp when Nico’s strong arms hugs him from the back.

“Levi, please don’t. Please don’t turn your back to me like this. I can’t bear it.” Levi’s heart softens just as it starts beating fast. He didn't mean to shut out Nico like that but he really isn't sure if what he's hoping is what it is. He's been pushing down the idea that Nico could in fact like him back. He's nerdy, bumbly and clumsy and all he does is panic and worry. Nico is.. Well Nico is handsome, sexy, confident but also really smart and sweet.

Turning around in Nico’s hold he looks up at the taller man and can see from his expression that he's quite nervous about something and…. Gosh, he really likes this man doesn’t he. 

Nico searches Levi’s hazel eyes, always feeling like he was gonna drown in them every time he looks into them. This time though, he’s seeing uncertainty but a little bit of hope in them. He’s determined to remove any of the former.

“Nico…” He starts, blinking a few times, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. He looks up, meeting Nico’s eyes properly and-

“God I want to kiss you so bad.”

Levi’s eyes widen because, did he just end up saying what he was thinking? But upon thinking, the voice came from…. 

Nico’s expression went from shocked to a soft smile, “I… Did not mean to say that out loud but it doesn’t change the fact that I want to.”

Levi laughs, the movement making him push himself flush against Nico even more. He smiles up at the beautiful man in front of him, smoothing his palms from Nico’s chest all the way up to the back of his neck, slightly pulling him down until their lips were a breath’s distance.

“Then do it.” 

He could feel the smirk against his lips before fully tasting Nico’s lips against his own. Somehow, he doesn’t remember his birthday night but he remembers this. The way Nico’s kisses taste, the way his lips feel against his own, nipping and nibbling. The way Nico’s hold tightened against his waist and the kiss turning from soft to passionate. His body is familiar with how Nico’s kisses makes him feel even if he doesn’t remember and he wants more, he craves for more and how has he not been doing this from the beginning?

“Do you remember now?” Nico breaks the kiss, resting his forehead on Levi’s, grinning.

“No, not yet. I think I need more of a reminder.” Levi pulls him back into the kiss and it turned heated at this point, hungrily devouring each other’s lips. Nico’s hands started to travel up, fingers sliding inside of Levi’s shirt.

“Wait, wait! I forgot to tell you the most important thing!” Levi pulls back, looking up at Nico, “I li—“

“I like you too. A lot.” Nico interrupts, pecking Levi’s lips.

“Believe me, I’ve liked you since the first time I’ve set my eyes on you and I’ve liked you even more as I got to know you, Levi. Determined, strong, sassy..” He chuckles, “and is so passionate to save lives. You’re also the first person to see me past the stripping and the body…. when sober.”

Levi pouts although the blush on his cheeks aren’t fading either, “But I want to say it too. I like you. And not because you’re sexy and stripped in front of me the first time we met, although that definitely was a bonus. But because… You’re one of the most caring people I’ve met. And you’re the first person to see me past the nerdy and the glasses. And you genuinely believe in me.”

“I’ll always believe in you Levi, just as much as I know you’ll always be there for me too.”

Levi smiles, leaning in to capture Nico’s lip- “You’re my boyfriend now right?”

Nico sighs, shaking his head with mirth, “That’s why I stopped the strip show shift. I wouldn’t want my future boyfriend to get jealous.” He winks, smirking down at his small boyfriend and that sounds so amazing to know it’s real.

Levi opens his mouth to protest, but then again, Nico already knows the truth. 

“Actually you’re right. I wouldn’t want other people to ogle at my hot boyfriend. Now kiss me, boyfriend. Before my housemates come home, the walls here aren’t that thick.”

Nico is more than happy to oblige.

  
  
  


**BONUS**

Dahlia is surprised to note the door was unlocked and when she opened the front door to their apartment, she caught Levi and Nico in mid-kiss.

The couple stopped and looked back at the girl who still had her hand on the door knob, mouth half hanging open.

“Um, hi?” Levi smiles sheepishly, Nico’s arms still around him.

“Hi.. Favour. When you tell everyone when you’re boyfriends, can you tell them you secretly got together last week? I just kinda want to beat Taryn this time round.”

“How much and we want 50%.” Nico replies as if this conversation was anything but awkward.

“$70 and 60-40.”

“...Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This became a monster! This was supposed to only be a quick crack fic but....... The fic took over and bullied me.
> 
> Also part of this fic is based on real life. Like the club itself and the 3am strip show. Don't ask me how I know...... Girl has had some fun in her life too.
> 
> The buddy system is also something I experienced as an exchange student and I wanted to incorporate it here.


End file.
